


There Are No Happy Ending's In This World

by woochew07



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon until after the first movie and then canon be damned, F/M, I don't know if there will be a happy ending if i'm honest, I have plans but I dont want to spoil too much in the tags, Not Beta Read, Shinya and Akane love each other, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass), Warnings May Change, We Die Like Men, but it will be an ending you can walk away from, it may take a bit but there will be angst, let the stubborn idiots kiss, that I can promise, the sibyl system isn't nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07
Summary: "The story you are about to consume is one of great anguish. There are no happy endings in this world, only happy moments, joyous beginnings, and endings that we are able to walk away from."AU: Kougami and Akane get together during the first movie.  Sybil does not approve. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Arata Shindo & Akane Tsunemori, Kougami Shinya & Arata Shindo, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. No Consequences?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that I pulled out of thin air! Please enjoy!! I'm really excited for it! I don't proofread but I use Grammarly and I'm also generally good at English, so if you see any major typos please share! I actually used a laptop to write at least the first chapter!

Akane Tsunemori was nothing if not stubborn. When her convictions were strong enough she could move heaven and earth to get her way, and the forces of nature would happily bend to her will. Her life was easy growing up, simple even. The Sybil System ensured that for her. The System set her up for a walk in the park for life. She scored perfectly in her career aptitude test and began a position as an Inspector for the Ministry of Welfare, Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. She knew this job wouldn’t be easy, and she was right, as she often was. It was a difficult job, made harder by her co-workers. There was her partner, a more experienced Inspector who went by the name Ginoza, who worked hard on being perfect, careful not to cloud his hue or raise his crime coefficient. Then there were the Enforcers. People who the Sybil System deemed as “less than” by virtue of thinking differently. They were labeled as Latent Criminals, individuals who had high crime coefficients, whether naturally or through trauma, that had an aptitude for the position. Akane was told to disregard the Enforcers, to treat them as hunting dogs and nothing more. Akane, stubborn as she was, could not just send people to die as a tool. She found herself learning and caring for the Enforcers. She built bonds with them all, Yayoi, Masoaka, Kagiri, and most importantly, Shinya Kogami. 

Shinya Kogami was nothing if not stubborn. He was a hard ass and deep down desired to save the world. He became an inspector with his good friend Ginoza. They were partners and friends. There was a case of a serial killer that haunted Kogami. He desperately wanted to catch the murderer but nothing was working. An Enforcer working under Kogami was murdered by the serial killer leading Kogami down a dark path ending in his becoming an Enforcer under Ginoza. He lost more than one friend and put up a wall. He became the hunting dog. He welcomed the role, he could still manage to save some lives. Two years into his new life as a CID Enforcer a new inspector joined the team. A young and beautiful woman with enough fight in her eyes alone to take down the most powerful of men. Kogami knew in the moment that he laid his eyes on her that she would be trouble for him, but that he would not let her be hurt. He would save her. Akane Tsunemori would become the most important person to him, even if he tried to fight it. Akane Tsunemori was nothing if not stubborn, she could move mountains with just a smile. 

Akane and Kogami faced many small battles together, but it wasn’t until the resurfacing of Kogami’s greatest pain that they would have to fight for each other. Kogami knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let the murder go. The Sybil System was unable to administer justice, “criminally asymptomatic” was thrown around. The only solution was the death of the monster that haunted Kogami for the last several years. Akane knew this as well. Akane knew that Kogami was nothing if not stubborn. And she knew he was right, but there was another way. The Sybil System wanted to bring in the criminally asymptomatic brain to be a part of the secret system. Akane found herself fighting a battle within herself, and in the midst of her own battle, Kogami was finishing his. He murdered the ghost and ran into the wind. Leaving a note to Akane he left. 

Two years would pass. 

Akane didn’t know what happened to Kogami. She had begun to light his favorite cigarettes as a way to keep him close. When international terrorists arrived in Japan and carried proof of Kogami’s life, Akane found herself going to find him herself. She was going to arrest him. Bring him home to face the punishment for his crimes, whether the crime she wanted atonement for was the murder of another human or the act of leaving her to survive without him, she wasn’t sure. Ginoza, newly an Enforcer under Tsunemori, wanted the chance to punch him in the face for the latter. 

A plane ride to an island. An escort by an army, passing riots and starving individuals. A ride in a tank to a war zone. She sees him. She leaves the tank, her escort, her unknown enemy. She runs after him. She runs from gunshots. She is rescued by him in a fell swoop. They arrive at the camp where Kogami has gained popularity as a protector. She watched as he was bashful over the praise given to him by the people of the camp. The night began to fall and he let her in his tent. Talks of home and of duty went back and forth conversations of cases and what really matters. The intent of arrest was mentioned and set aside, other cases mattering more. That was the reason. Akane knew that it was her job to arrest Shinya Kogami for murder and escape, as well as his current position involved with armed rebels, but she was too caught up in seeing him again. The wall she had built the last two years being chipped away by everything that is Kogami Shinya 

“You can arrest me after you help me,” Kogami spoke, filling a silence that had settled upon them. The light of the lantern casting a soft glow in his canvas tent. The makeshift table between them seemed miles wide in that moment. 

Akane shifted in her seat across the table. “I wish I didn’t have to arrest you at all.” She mumbled as she pulled her knee to her chest. “I wish you didn’t leave me.” Her voice all but a whisper. 

“I’m sorry.” Kogami bowed his head. Seeing the strongest woman he had ever met look so small and demure pulled him in a way he hadn’t known possible. He stood and walked to stand beside Akane. “I did what I had to do.” He placed his large hand, calloused from fighting and surviving, and her small and strong shoulder. 

“I know. That’s what makes it so much worse.” Akane felt her voice grow thick as her throat tightened around the words she never dared to speak aloud. “I just…” she began, “I just wish that..” she trailed off unsure of where she wanted to take the words. She leaned into Kogami’s touch hoping to convey the words she couldn’t say. 

“Inspector,” Kogami began. 

“Don’t call me that here. I am just Akane.” 

“Akane,” Kogami corrected a slight smile to his words. “What do you wish you could do, if you knew there would be no consequences?” He kneeled beside her. 

“No consequences? Usually thinking anything like this would be enough to cloud one’s hue.” 

“Sybil can’t see you here.” He reminded her gently. 

“I think… I would confess to someone.” Akane, feeling her cheeks burn. 

“Akane Tsunemori? Are you a romantic?” Kogami smirked. 

“Only in the sense that everyone wants a great love story. Unfortunately, it seems my great love story is forbidden.” She avoided his gaze. 

“Why?” Kogami goaded her on. 

“The rules I cannot break. My job is on the line.” Akane looked at Kogami, daring him to understand the message.  
“Sybil can’t see you here,” Kogami repeated, leaning imperceptibly closer to her. 

“Will my actions here not affect my return? Will my hue not be clouded simply by the memories of a crime?” Akane whispered moving into Kogami’s space, the smell of freshly smoked cigarettes still on his breath. 

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Kogami replied simply moving in to capture her lips with his own. Years of pent up love and hate spilled between their lips. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. A move she once used in a fight, not used to hold on to love. They moved in each other's rhythm the sound of flickering flames from the lantern and the bellows of warm wind outside their temporary home melded with the soft pants and moans of a love story unfolding. They were nothing if not stubborn, and yet in this moment, they were putty in the other’s hands. They found themself completely entangled in a mess of limbs and hair. 

“I missed you.” “I love you.” “I’m sorry.” “Never again.” “Akane!” “Ko~!” interjected the moment. 

The morning found them gently entangled naked and exposed to a world of chaos again. Their one night of true joy went with the same wind that entrapped them in the moment. They wordlessly got dressed, the weight of the future finding its way on to their shoulders once again. Knowing that upon exiting their tent, this moment would be lost forever, Kogami softly kissed her forehead, before resting his in the spot. 

“I will come home with you. You can arrest me. After we save these people.” He stood straight as the words passed by his lips. 

Akane cast her eyes resolutely and nodded sharply. “I will arrest you when the mission is over. But until then…” Akane’s voice trailed as she stood on her toes to give Kogami one last gentle kiss. “Don’t leave me.” 

Kogami smiled as they left their tent to carry out their new mission.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month and a half after returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some parts get a little OOC! Sorry! 
> 
> Also, let me know if there are any major typos or mistakes. 
> 
> It's Arata's birthday today - the day I am posting this - so I wanted to make sure I updated this one today!

“Your hue is slightly cloudy, at a Corn Flower Blue. Please stop at the Health Office before proceeding to your duties!” a Hue check bot proclaimed when Akane entered the building of the MWPSB. Rolling her eyes Akane headed to the office to get clearance to begin her job. She had been off work “recovering” for the last three weeks since returning from SEAUn and her first day back was today. She had managed to keep her crime coefficient well within the standard regulation, but her clouded hue was something she was having trouble keeping under control. She knew her relationship with Kogami was turbulent at best, and illegal at worst, but she also knew that what was done is done, and as long as she remained an inspector, she could not continue a relationship with Kogami.

When Akane arrived at the Health Office, she was relieved to see that instead of a random Doctor or the Chief, it was Shion, the technical analyst and “latent criminal” with a physician’s license. 

“Shion!” Akane greeted her old colleague and friend. “Why do they have you in this office?”

“I do have a physician’s license.” Shion rolled her eyes putting out a lit cigarette. “Due to your recent Hue checks and what you’ve been through, the Chief decided that it would be best to have an old friend,” she smirked, “talk to you and evaluate the situation.” 

“What situation?” Akane’s expression hardened. Sure, her Hue was slightly cloudy but that’s no reason to go to all these measures. 

“Have you heard from Kogami and Ginoza recently?” Shion asked.

“No. Not since we returned to Japan. I was under strict orders not to interact with any work stuff until today.” Akane fiddled at her jacket hem, nervous something horrible had happened. “Why? What was decided for Kogami? He’s still alive right?” 

“Yes. They are both fine. In fact, Kogami’s position was actually reinstated. Sort of. He has been assigned to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Ginoza too. They left for a mission last week, we have no idea when they will be in touch again.” Shion stated matter of factly, trying to maintain composure. 

“He…He left again.” Akane felt her stomach do a flip. Her hand flew to her mouth as her body lurched. She grabbed a nearby wastebasket and emptied her breakfast into it. Her eyes stung as tears welled up and threatened to spill over. 

“Woah! Inspector Tsunemori! Are you okay?” Shion asked as she rubbed the inspector’s back. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been slightly queasy for the last week, I think it’s just related to jitters about coming back after being off.” Akane tried to brush off the situation. 

“You were in a different country just a month and a half ago! You didn’t think to go to the hospital and get checked out? You could have some foreign illness!” Shion scolded. 

“They screened me very thoroughly before we even landed back in Japan. And then multiple times for the first three weeks after. If it was anything like that it would have been caught. I’m fine. Honestly.” Akane tried to reassure Shion. 

“Okay. So. Do you think you are ready to return to work?” Shion asked. 

“I have to do something.” Akane shrugged. “I don’t feel unstable. I am still within the standard parameters to work without restriction. I have taken the required time off. I am ready.” Akane stated assuredly. 

“Okay.” Shion picked up a tablet and scrolled through the screen. “I want to run just a few bloodwork tests to make sure you are healthy enough for work. Just to be sure.” 

“I’m fine, Shion. Honestly.” 

“Akane, I am saying this as your friend, not your coworker or evaluator. I want to make sure you are healthy enough. Okay?” 

“Fine. Go ahead. But I would like to be able to go see my team at least while you are doing that. Especially Miss Shimotsuki, I want to see how she’s doing as the interim head of Division 1.” Akane stuck her arm out waiting for the blood draw. 

“Okay. I can clear that. Just don’t leave the building until I get the results back, okay?” Shion answered as she started the blood draw. 

“What are you testing for anyway?” Akane asked, mostly out of pure curiosity as she was sure she was healthy. 

“I’m running a routine blood panel, it’s just cholesterol, lipids, hcG, cortisol, glucose, etc,” Shion answered quickly. 

Akane nodded, and Shion removed the needle from her arm and put the vials of blood in a medical bot. 

“Okay. You’re free to go for now. I’ll have results by the end of the day.” Shion said as she removed her blue vinyl gloves from her hands. 

Akane stood and gave a small half-bow at her old friend, the sides of her hair covering her face for a brief moment before exiting. She left the office and started to head to her squad room. She was excited to see her team, they have changed a lot over the years but they were hers nonetheless. 

_Wait. _Akane stopped in her tracks. _Did she said hcG test? _Akane shook off the thought and continued on her way.____

____“Inspector!” the enforcers on duty greeted her, “glad to see you’ve returned!”_ _ _ _

____“I’m still on a tentative return. I have to wait for a few things before I am fully back! Anyway! Catch me up on current cases.”_ _ _ _

____Akane continued to talk shop with her colleagues for several hours._ _ _ _

____“Miss Shimotsuki!” Akane greeted when her partner walked through the doors at last._ _ _ _

____“Inspector Tsunemori! You’re back?” Mika greeted._ _ _ _

____“Almost! I’ve been cleared to be here and the team was just catching me up on all that I missed. How have you been?” Akane smiled._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been well. Actually, I think the Chief would like to see you! I’ll let her know you’re on your way.” Mika gave Akane a knowing look. Akane was dreading this meeting._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____“Good afternoon, Inspector Tsunemori.” The Chief greeted as Akane entered the large office. “Close the door and have a seat.” she gestured to the brown leather chairs across from the desk. “We at Sybil would like to welcome you back to the MWPSB. We did, however, receive a notification that Miss. Karanomori has put in some blood work. Are you feeling alright?”_ _ _ _

____“I am feeling just fine. I threw up when I was told from Shion the news Kogami and Ginoza were assigned a job overseas, as the shock of the news affected me. She wanted to be sure I didn’t have a stomach bug.” Akane answered._ _ _ _

____“I see. Is that all?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____“Tell me about your time in SEAUn.”_ _ _ _

____“You’ve received the report. I detailed my experience there.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. We’ve read that. I am sure you are aware that due to your little intervention society will be undergoing another major renovation. For instance, effective next month, I will no longer be the Chief of the CID. But rather, I will be the Bureau Chief for the entire PSB.”_ _ _ _

____“Who will be the Chief of the CID? Another android?”_ _ _ _

____“No. Nothing like that. We are moving up your junior, Miss Mika Shimotsuki.”_ _ _ _

____“Does she know the truth about you?”_ _ _ _

____“She does.” the Chief answered. “I’m surprised your first question wasn’t about why we didn’t choose you.” she quipped._ _ _ _

____“Why would you choose me?” Akane chuckled. “I’m far too reckless for such a position.” Akane’s mind drifted towards her night in Kogami’s tent. The way she abandoned her position of Inspector and forgot his label of “fugitive” and just let herself be Akane, and him be Shinya._ _ _ _

____“Very true.” Chief looked suspiciously at the inspector. “I’m glad you are at least aware of your faults. Anyway, back to your trip to SEAUn. Did you do anything not included in your report?”_ _ _ _

____Akane remained silent._ _ _ _

____“There have been rumors circulating about you and ex-CID Enforcer Shinya Kogami.” The Sybil Systems puppet stated in a level voice. “Is there any truth to these rumors?”_ _ _ _

____Akane felt the scrutinizing view of the Sybil System scanning every signal she sent out._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Kogami and I have been good friends since my first year here, I have always considered my unit more to me than just coworkers,” Akane responded._ _ _ _

____“Yes. Of course. And Inspector Tsunemori, you are aware that while a certain degree of interpersonal relationships amongst all levels is encouraged, it is strictly forbidden for an Inspector and Enforcer to enter a romantic or sexual relationship, correct? And this goes doubly for fugitive enforcers.”_ _ _ _

____“Understood.” Akane nodded._ _ _ _

____“Odd.” Sybil’s Chief avatar mused. “You’re crime coefficient raised a small degree after hearing that. I believe it best if you tell us the truth. We obviously cannot punish you severely if your Crime Coefficient is within the normal range. So,” the avatar folded her hands and rested her chin on the created platform. “Is there anything you need to tell us Inspector Tsunemori?”_ _ _ _

____A tense silence filled the air around them when Akane received a notification on her watch. The Chief received a notification at the same time. Akane felt her eyes grow wide when reading what the message said._ _ _ _

____“Akane Tsunemori,” the Chief spoke. “You are not cleared to return to your job as an MWPSB Inspector.” The Chief stood up._ _ _ _

____Akane collapsed to her knees. She could feel the tension in her body start to pull at her heart and lungs._ _ _ _

____“You will be required to enter an inpatient treatment facility for the foreseeable future.”_ _ _ _

____“Chief. I-” Akane began as she absentmindedly moved her hands to cover her stomach._ _ _ _

____“Akane. It is standard that we will not allow pregnant women to continue duty. And as this pregnancy is a part of an unsanctioned union between a fugitive and inspector, we must take action.”_ _ _ _

____“You are not taking this child!” Akane yelled, protecting her stomach._ _ _ _

____“You give us no choice. This is a child of a disobedient now-ex inspector and a criminal.”_ _ _ _

____“A criminal who works in a high ranking government position! Kogami is not a true criminal! And you know that or you would have never given him a new position in your society at all!” Akane ranted. “And I know you are able to tell the compatibility and romantic connection of two individuals! Tell me. In your ever spanning wisdom, do you think I would have ever even risked this if Kogami wasn’t everything to me?”_ _ _ _

____Silence fell as the chief connected to the rest of the Sybil System._ _ _ _

____“Very well. We have agreed that punishing any form of love will not be good for the way society views the system, so we have decided that we will place you in protective custody at one of our treatment facilities until you give birth. This way the system remains undamaged by this scandal, and you will be able to receive the medical services you need during this time. We will deliberate on what to do with the child at a later date.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you.” Akane stood. “I would like to request that I not be treated as a criminal. I would like access to the internet, books, and the ability to contact Kogami.”_ _ _ _

____“We can arrange limited internet access and comfortable lodging. You will be able to wear your own clothes and we will allow you to make the space comfortable. Your request to contact Mr. Kogami is denied at this time.”_ _ _ _

____Akane nodded. She decided she would be able to contact him soon._ _ _ _

____“Very well.” Akane nodded. “May I also request that Miss Shion Karaonomori be my primary physician, I trust her. If she must be accompanied by another physician, that’s okay.”_ _ _ _

____“We can arrange that. Please go to Room 1231 and wait for further instruction.”_ _ _ _

____Akane nodded and left for Room 1231._ _ _ _

____The shock of the situation took a moment to sink in. She was pregnant. With Kogami’s child. She needed to let him know._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrass me (nicely!) over on my socials!
> 
> Twitter: @woodles07  
> TikTok: @geektasitic.woodles  
> Tumblr: @geektasticwoodles  
> Instagram: @geektastic.woodles


	3. A Little Bit of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months have passed. Akane gets an interesting guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t use Grammarly or my laptop for this chapter. I typed it on my phone. Let me know if there are any bad errors.
> 
> Pretty please leave comments!!! I feed off of detailed comments!

The room was small, but not cramped. Akane sat on a soft red sofa in the center of the room that had been her home for the last three months. It wasn’t a jail cell, not technically anyway. She was still in one of the more elite mental health institutions, unable to leave without permission. She was lucky in many ways though. Her room was more like an apartment. She was given freedom within her apartment and was even given a balcony and virtual outdoor space. She knew it wasn’t real, but she found peace most days sitting beneath the rays of the artificial sun. 

Her hand rested on her abdomen. Her stomach protruding slightly as if she had just eaten a very large meal. She began to hum a melody softly to herself, and the bump beneath her hand. 

A knock startled her out of the moment of zen she had found herself in. She stood and walked to answer the door. A woman in a white uniform stood waiting. 

“Miss Tsunemori. You have a visitor. We require a hue check before sending him up. May we proceed?” The young woman spoke in a call and professional manner. One of the perks that Akane had was that she was allowed visitors at any time, the caveat was that they could not stay more than 24 hours at a time, and she had to pass a hue check. 

“Of course.” Akane consented. 

“Perfect! You’re hue is a nice Robins Egg blue! Within visitor regulation! I’ll send him up!” The orderly smiled. 

“Thank you.” Akane smiled back and slightly bowed her head. 

The orderly left to fetch the visitor. Akane hadn’t been expecting anyone. Sybil had told her that they would allow her to tell Kogami the news on her own terms once he returned from his mission. He wasn’t supposed to be gone very long. A few weeks at most. After the second month of sitting in her new so-called home she assumed he found out where she was and didn’t want to come see her. She was angry for several weeks. Her hue reached an almost navy hue one night after she stayed up too late wondering why he would abandon her. She was able to get her hue under control and an appointment with her chosen physician, Shion, she was warned to find a way to remain calm for her and her baby’s sake. 

So she did. 

Akane wasn’t expecting to ever see Kogami again. He had left her once after all. 

“Inspector Tsunemori.” a deep voice greeted her. Warmth and worry mixing into an intoxicating blend of vocal vibrations. 

“I’m not an inspector anymore.” Akane smiled. 

“No. I suppose not.” Kogami shook his head and chuckled. “I’m sorry if I caused you to end up here.” His voice suddenly softer, gravelly and wet as if holding back tears. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shinya.” Akane whispered as she reached out her hand to cup her love’s face. “Of course you’re the reason,” she directed his face to look directly at hers, “but don’t apologize. I ended up here because I chose you over Sybil. I chose this and I would choose you a thousand times over.” 

Kogami leaned down and scooped Akane into his embrace. The hug lasted several moments the air around them was swirling and warm, it was as if the sun itself was joining the embrace. 

“Kogami.” Akane spoke and softly broke apart the embrace. “We need to talk.” Akane gestured for Kogami to sit on the couch and she went to make some tea for the upcoming discussion. 

“How did you get here?” Kogami asked that mixture of worry and warmth leaving his lips again. 

“Well. How much do you know? What has happened in your life since we returned to Japan?” Akane answered with her own question. 

“When we got back from the war zone I had expected to be immediately thrown in a jail cell… but I was sent to work with the Ministry of Foriegn Affairs, Gino too. I’m sure you already knew that. We were told you would be resting and restoring your PsychoPass for a few weeks before returning to work with the CID. We were sent on a mission. It went a little crazy. I was ready to come home. To…” Kogami trailed off and looked Akane in the eyes. “I was excited to come home to you. Our mission ran long. We just got back a few days ago. Gino and I went to the Division 1 office and you weren’t there. We were told that your status was classified. I can’t even begin to tell you how scared I was.” Kogami laughed at himself for admitting that out loud. “Anyway. I stormed up to the Chief’s office and demanded answers. She said you were here. And I couldn’t believe it. How could someone as amazing and unbreakable be here?” Kogami grabbed onto Akane’s hands. “Did I break you?”

“No! You didn’t break me! Sybil broke me.” Akane’s eyes hardened and she glared to the side. Silence filled the air, as it often does between the two. They let the moment marinate and sink around them. 

“Kogami. Do you remember what happened in your tent?” Akane asked, breaking the tension. 

“Oh do I. Best night of my life.” Kogami smiled, tossing his hands behind his head, intertwining his fingers together. “Why? Do you wanna recreate it?” 

“Hanging out with Gino again has made you crass.” Akane teased. “Or is it the fault of that ex-soldier you two are teamed with?” 

“Ahh no, that’s just me.” Kogami smirked. “Anyway. What about that night? And what does it have to do with why you're here?” 

“‘Sybil can’t see you here.’ was true. But it could see me when I came home.” Akane frowned. 

“Oh.” Kogami frowned. 

“Actually. That’s not what made my crime coefficient rise.” Akane moved her arms to guard her stomach and pulled her knees up as an extra shield. 

“Then -?” Kogami looked at Akane with questions and concerns. 

“On my first day back I was flagged by the health bots. My hue was slightly clouded. I didn’t feel well and I was anxious about returning to work. So they sent me to the Health office. It was actually Miss Karanomori who saw me. She told me you and Gino left. I puked.” 

“What?!” 

“I had been a bit nauseous anyway that day, and that worried Shion so she ran some tests.” Akane stopped and found herself protecting her stomachs even more than before. 

“Kogami. I’m…. You’re….” She stammered. 

Kogami was always the observant type. He saw the way she protected her midsection. The pieces of the story fell into place. 

“Akane?” It was Kogami’s turn to left her chin to match his eyes. “Are you pregnant?” 

Akane nodded as tears prickeled at the corners of her eyes. She wasn’t sure what reaction to expect. Anger was likely. She was most worried he would be scared and run away again. 

“This is amazing.” Kogami whispered, leaning into Akane's lips to grab them with his own. 

Akane pulled apart, “it is?” She asked. 

“It doesn’t fully explain why you are here. But it is amazing!” He reached towards her stomach and stopped an inch away and looked at her for permission. Akane thought her face would split in two from the smile she had as she nodded. “There’s a baby in there. A little bit of you. And a little bit of me.” Kogami smiled. “I can’t wait to tell Ginoza! He’s gonna flip!” Kogami laughed. It sounded like sleigh bells of Christmas morning. 

“I wish I could be as excited as you are Shinya.” Akane’s smile softened. “I don’t know what is going to happen. That’s why I am here. Sybil doesn’t want me to have this child. And it’s not like we’ll be allowed to raise it. Kogami, we’re both latent criminals now.” Akane felt the tears spill over before she could catch them. Kogami pulled Akane onto his lap as she cried. A few tears slipped of his own. 

“Sybil won’t let us raise the baby. That’s probably true. But. We are both in high ranks, and I know you have some special connection to the Sybil system. I don’t fully understand it. But I know you do.” Kogami spoke in a calm, easy tone. “You never know what could happen in the next few months.” 

“Shinya. Do you think there’s even a chance?” Akane whispered. 

“I don’t know. But whether or not we get to raise the tyke, there will be a child that is a little bit of you and me together out in the world. And I just know that they would make the world a better place.” 

“I love you Kogami.” 

“I love you Akane.” Kogami smiled. “And you baby Kogami-Tsunemori or will it be Tsunemori-Kogami, your mom might be tough enough to beat me to the first spot.” Akane smiled and Kogami talked to the baby growing in her. A little bit of him and a little bit of her. She couldn’t help but hope that it would be a lot of him. He hoped it would be a lot of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harass me for updates on Twitter at @geektastic_woo or on Tumblr @geektasticwoodles or over on Instagram of TikTok at @geektastic.Woodles !

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at keeping up with updates! (it's the ADHD for me!) so feel free to politely harass me for updates over on my socials!  
> Twitter: @woodles07  
> TikTok: @geektastic.woodles  
> Tumblr: geektasticwoodles
> 
> Seriously though! I am much more likely to update if even one person asks for updates!


End file.
